


Broken

by Meliwint



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, I promise, No Character Death, deserves better, it started of as a joke on twitter after seeing the catco building, its kinda crackish, poor catco building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 09:56:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10874379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meliwint/pseuds/Meliwint
Summary: I haven't watched Supergirl season 2 since M'gann left so idk wtf has been happening, but based on the trailer of "resist" aliens are invading National city, so that's what happening here. Cat is in danger, but she has something else in her mind.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you @coolserietv for being my beta <3
> 
> (it's kind of a crack story)

“No. No. No. No. This isn’t happening. It can’t be.” Cat started mumbling to herself in denial after looking at the sight in front of her, while trying to hold her tears inside. The moment replayed in her mind. 

_ “Miss Grant, you have to get out of there, now!” Kara yelled from the phone. _

 

_ Cat ignored the warnings as she ran into her office. _ __   
  


_ “CAT! PLEASE!” Kara raised her voice with panic and anger, why doesn’t that woman ever listen. She was flying as fast as she could, but the previous fight had left her with a badly damaged shoulder. _

 

_ Aliens invading National city wasn’t something new but this time they were more loaded with weapons and knowledge. Cat could hear the chaos outside, people screaming, firefighters trying their best to put down fires, police and ambulance sirens being a constant reminder of the hell they were in. Even the air had become thick and heavy.  _

 

_ “Cat, please...It’s not safe in there. They know that…” Kara’s voice turned more desperate “that...you are important to me.” _

 

_ Cat throat closed painfully, but not from the toxic air that invaded her lungs. “I can’t yet.” She finally answered Kara. She had to get to the thing she was looking for. _

 

_ “Why not?!” Kara could finally see the building and the horror that was behind it. A huge spaceship with its weapons pointed towards CatCo “CAT GET OUT THERE NOW!! NOW CAT!” She screamed while flying faster, pushing past her limits. _

 

_ Cat heard the bombs being released and her life flashed in front of her eyes. Her sons were what she thought of first and then Kara…sweet Kara, she came back to finally tell her what she truly felt for her and somehow the universe decided against it apparently. She closed her eyes and took comfort in knowing that she had lived her life almost to the fullest.  _

 

_ One second she felt the building crack under her feet and the other second, she felt air hitting her face while someone held her. The last thing she heard before passing out were screams of pain coming from Kara. _

 

“No. No. No.” her tears started leaking from her ash covered face. She looked over at the blue and red figure a few feet away from her. After everything, this was not how it was supposed to end. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

_ “No. No. No.” her tears started leaking from her ash covered face. She looked over at the blue and red figure a few feet away from her. After everything, this was not how it was supposed to end. _

She broke down and started crying. Why did she ever leave? She started blaming herself when she felt arms wrap around her from behind “Cat, it’s okay.” Kara whispered while looking at what Cat was staring to.

__

“It’s gone, Kara,” Cat’s voice choked, “CatCo…my building….It’s broken.” She looked at what was left of her building. Where once stood her empire, proudly, is now wrecks. “I couldn’t even find the key.” 

__

“The key?” Kara asked confused “Is that why you didn’t leave?”, she let go of Cat.

__

“Yes. I was looking for the keys of the building. The keys I used when I opened the doors for the first time when I bought the building.”

__

Kara cupped Cat’s cheeks and looked her into the eyes “We will get you another building. We will build one, if we have too. I promise you, Cat.” She smiled and wiped the tears from the woman’s face.

__

After hearing the sincerness in Kara’s words and love in her eyes, Cat held Kara’s forearms and leaned forward, softly connecting their lips for not longer than a second. A promise of lifelong held in that kiss. 

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE CATCO BUILDING DESERVED BETTER OKAY. I WILL MOURN THAT BUILDING FOREVER. (its kinda rushed. I know, but i just had to write it hihi)


End file.
